With regard to an electronic device including an opening and closing body that is heavier than a base body, such as a laptop PC in which a tablet PC is attached to a station, if a shaft for supporting the opening and closing body is placed on a back end of the base body, like a conventional laptop PC, the electronic device turns over on an opening-and-closing-body side when the opening and closing body is opened. In view of this, the shaft for supporting the opening and closing body is placed on the base body so that a depth of the base body remains behind the shaft (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-158013).